I Swear
by cutechica
Summary: It's the big day for our favorite couple!


I Swear

A/N: OK, this is the (long-awaited) sequel to "All My Life." I think I will do another sequel to this one, and that's it for this series. Then, I can fully focus on my other stories. This story, while not in his POV, is from Gordo's perspective. Oh, and I also realize the Gordo is Jewish, but since I have never been to a Jewish wedding and I am not Jewish, let's pretend that he's not. R/R!!!

Disclaimer: While I wish I owned "Lizzie McGuire" (and Adam Lamburg), I don't. Disney does. And, the song "I Swear" belongs to Boyz II Men.

Shoutout: Special thanks to Brandon who helped me pick out the song. You were right, it is the perfect song for this story! Also, Lauren, thanks for everything!! You rock, chica!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*May 22, 2009--1 year later*

'This is it,' David Gordon thought to himself. 'This is the day I've waited my whole life for. The day I marry my best friend." He was standing at the alter, waiting on his bride to walk down the aisle. He looked at everything. The massive church, the decorations, the people that showed up, the preacher, Matt, his best man and Lizzie's little brother, Larry, Ethan, and Danny, his groomsmen. Miranda, Lizzie's maid of honor and their other best friend, Kate, Claire, and Melina, her bridesmaids. His seven-year-old cousin, Josh, who was the ring bearer. He watched as the flower girl, Lizzie's six-year-old cousin Arianna, took her place with the bridesmaids. All of a sudden, the pianist started playing "Here Comes The Bride." He looked up and saw the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. There stood Lizzie, dressed in the most gorgeous wedding dress, on the arm of her father. Lizzie and Gordo locked eyes, and he could see the slight fear mixed in with total happiness. He smiled to himself. He just hoped she picked up on his thoughts that he knew were being revealed in his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~I see the questions in your eyes

I know what's weighing on your mind

But you can be sure I know my part

Cause I'll stand beside you through the years

You'll only cry those happy tears

And though I'll make mistakes

I'll never break your heart~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She started to walk towards him, slowly. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Lizzie had never looked more beautiful to him than she did at that moment. She smiled her radiant smile, and he knew that this was really it. They were about to become husband and wife. 'So this is what it feels like to be scared to death and completely overjoyed at the same time,' he thought. One look into her hazel eyes revealed that she was thinking the same thing. 'Lizzie, listen to me,' he thought, hoping she understood.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~I swear 

By the moon and the stars in the sky

I'll be there

I swear

Like the shadow that's by your side

I'll be there

For better or worse

Till death do us part

I'll love you with every beat of my heart

I swear~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She finished her last walked as Elizabeth Brooke McGuire. The next steps that she took would be as Elizabeth Brooke Gordon. He could tell the thought both frightened her and made her the happiest woman alive. He sent her more of his silent reassurances.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~I'll give you everything I can

I'll build your dreams with these two hands

We'll hang some memories on the wall

And when there's silver in your hair

You won't have to ask if I still care

Cause as time turns the page

My love won't age at all~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were oblivious to everyone but each other. He looked into her bright eyes. He could see that fear was still there, but not as much. He smiled and mouthed the words "I love you" to her. She did the same. Right now, nothing else existed. It was just them, and nothing else.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~I swear

By the moon and stars in the sky

I'll be there

I swear

Like the shadow that's by your side

I'll be there

For better or worse

Till death do us part

I'll love you with every beat of my heart

I swear~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were so into each other that they almost didn't hear the preacher ask them to repeat their vows to each other. Everyone noticed the love that radiated from the two best friends. There was no doubt that they would make it. Finally, the preacher said, "David, you may kiss the bride." Everyone cheered as the two shared their first kiss as husband and wife. When they broke apart, the preacher looked at them and then at the audience. "I now present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. David Zephyr Gordon!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~I swear 

By the moon and stars in the sky

I'll be there

I swear 

Like the shadow that's by your side

I'll be there

For better or worse

Till death do us part

I'll love you with every beat of my heart

I swear~


End file.
